This invention relates generally to systems for monitoring rotary machines such as steam and gas turbines, and more particularly, to systems and methods for real-time viewing of monitoring system data.
As power generation demands have increased, there also has been an increased need for assessing operating conditions of power generation turbine plants. Accurately assessing operating conditions facilitates accurate prediction of potential problems, troubleshooting existing problems, and predicting future power generation shortfalls.
Gas and steam turbines used for power generation include a plurality of sensors which monitor key turbine parameters and associated components, for example, vibrational data, operating temperatures, operating speeds, operating pressures, valve and actuator settings, fuel demand, power generation, operational setting percentages, alarms, and operating states and conditions. The signals generated by the sensors are typically transmitted to a monitoring system within the plant at preset time intervals. At least some known monitoring systems are coupled to local intranets which enable users within the plant to view the data collected. However, the data collected cannot be viewed by remote user computers in real time.